


When the Queen of the buskers became my queen

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: So it's an alternate universe where they are both from the Southside. Cheryl is with the Southside serpents and she is in a really bad place in her life. Toni worked her ass off and is now a doctor at Riverdale general. The girls met again at the hospitalIn this story the serpents are bad they are like the ghoulies.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so it's my first multi chapters. I'll try to update once a week on the weekend, but I have a full Time job so the update schedule may change.
> 
> Enjoy guys

Chapter one

All her life, Toni Topaz had to work her ass off to get everything she had in her life. She was from the south side of the town, this area was really not a great place, the Southside's serpents reigned on it. Toni still had a great life thanks to her parents. They were not rich, but they did everything in their power for her to be happy and healthy. Her little fairy tale ended abruptly on a cold evening of October. All the family went to the movies, a tradition they had since Toni was a little, once a month they were going to the cinema with their precious little girl. They were driving back home when a drunk driver didn't stop at a red light and crashed into their car. Little Toni, 12 years old did everything she could to save them, but she couldn't. That night she made a promise to herself, she was going to save as many lives as she possibly can, to make Up for these two she wasn't able to save. She chose to work at school, she didn't associate herself with the serpents like everyone else did. She was bullied by Them but she really didn't care. By the time she finished High school, she had a 4.0 GPA. She went to NYU with a full scholarship to Med school. After graduation, she went back to Riverdale to take care of her sick grandfather.

So here she was at 22 years old, on her second year of residency in trauma at Riverdale General.

**Back to present**

The paramedics rushed into the ER Room. " _Incoming, 21 years old female found unconcious with profound Stab wound. She lost a lot of blood ,but the vitals are still stables._

Toni grab her side of the dorsal plank and start telling her instructions to the team. _" okay move her to the gurney at 3. 1.2.3."_ The young girl was placed on a gurney as the nurses were working on her taking blood samples and installing an I.V line in her arm so they could give her some fluids. Toni recognised the redhead girl. _"oh god her again, one day she will not make it."_ Said Toni sadly. _"okay Let's get her to the OR she's got a bad hemorrhage here, maybe a ruptured spleen, we have to move fast."_

Toni was hoping that the OR team will be able to save her, she always had a special bond with this girl, even if they haven't talk for years. In fact, they hadn't talked much since they were 14 years old, when Cheryl decided to join the serpents, they used to be best friends and it broke Toni's heart to see how the girl messed up with her life. For 8 years they didn't talk to each other, except for those times when Cheryl bullied her with the serpents. Toni didn't hear much about the younger girl during her 4 years of med school. She just knew what her grandfather told her and she knew that her former friends wasn't doing very well. They met again about a year ago when Cheryl was rushed to the ER after being beat up by a rival gang, since then, she came to the ER at least once a month for different reasons, intoxication, fight, stab wound... Toni wanted to help her.

She was lost in her thoughts when her friend Sweet Pea appeared. _'Hey, I heard she's back again, are you okay Tiny?''_

_''Yeah sweet I'm fine, I'm just worried about her.''_

_''Toni I know you want to save everyone but I don't think she can be saved.''_

Toni was not happy with what he just say. _'' If that's what you think ,leave me alone, You know, if everyone thinks like you, yeah she can't be saved. But at least I'm willing to try. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do._

Toni went to checked om her other patients as the team moves her to the OR and all Toni would think about was how badly she wanted to help this girl. The girl who used to be her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a little conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really happy to read your comments.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading.
> 
> This one is really short I will uptate the other sooner because of that and the next one are longer

Cheryl Blossom, the girl who spent more time in the hospital than the doctors. She was stabbed, beat up,she got alcohol poisoning and bad drug use, she was in a wrong path in life. Once again, she woke up in a hospital bed. A nurse entered into her room. '' _Hey Miss Blossom, you were found last night with a stab wound, you lose a lot of blood, but you should be fine. The doctor will come see you shortly.''_

_''Okay then, when will I be out of here?''_

_'' I'll let the doctor answer to that, I'll let you rest.''_

She got out of the room and went back to the nurse's station.

Cheryl was part of the serpents since she was 14 years old, they were her only family. She went to them when her parents found out that she was gay and kicked her out. The serpents took care of her, they provided her with food, a roof above her head, they gave her jobs when she needed money. They even gave her drugs and alcohol whenever she needed to escape her shitty reality. Now she was badly addicted to the jingle Jangle, it was like oxygen for her, she needed it to survive.

Usually, Toni would let the patient to the OR team and move on to the next one without looking back, but with Cheryl it was different.She knew the girl, they went to high school together, she knew that the younger girl had a really rough life, her parents were homophobic, they wanted nothing to do with her cause she liked girls, so cheryl, only had the serpents as a family. Back then the serpents were good people when FP jones was their leader, he took the girl like she was his own, but he ended up in prison when a drug deal went wrong. This is when the serpents became a bad gang when Penny Peabody took the lead after FP.

But Toni knew Cheryl had so much potential, she was kind and brilliant, and the shorter girl wanted to save people. She was aware than the redhead girl needed more than a few stitches to fix her up, and saving that girl was Toni's new mission.

So toni went up to the second floor, the surgery floor. She walked t the redhead's room and knocked softly on the door. The other girl Looked up at her and toni could help but smile seeing those beautiful brown eyes. _''hey''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I have at this moment I have 5 chapter written. I don't know how long it will be.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Don't be shy to tell me what you would like to see.
> 
> See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between choni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a longer chapter Enjoy.

_"Hey..."_

Cheryl looked up at the Girl in front of her smiling. _"Hey Topaz."_

The tanner girl approaches the redhead's bed. _"How are you?"_

_"Pretty good, they fixed me up, but I guess you were the ER doctor Who saved me once again, am I right ?"_

_" Yes, it was me."_

Cheryl smiled. _" See Topaz, they can't get rid of me , I'm too strong for that."_

_"Cher..."_ Toni always had a thing for this pretty Girl, but she never tried anything since Cheryl was with the serpents and she didn't want any trouble, but she Found the other girl really attractive, with those fiery hair, beautiful brown eyes and those lips she dreamt of kissing so many Times.

 _"Aren't you tired of being the Queen of the buskers ? Someday we Will not be able to save you and I don't want you to die."_ Toni Said sadly.

_"Stop it Topaz, you know it's my life I can't anything about it."_

_"You could do so much more with your life."_

_"No, I can't, the serpents are my only family, no one cares beside them._

Toni was sad that Cheryl thought that she was all alone, It brought tests through her eyes. _" That's not true Cheryl I care about you."_

Cheryl rolled her eyes. " _And why the fuck do you care about me Topaz."_

 _"You know Why Cheryl."_ When they were kids they were closed, best Friends. Getting older, Toni had a crush On Cheryl and the redhead knew that very we'll, but the smaller girl didn't want to date a serpent. Toni couldn't let her go, she wanted to help her as a friend.

_" Yeah, whatever, I'm tired Topaz, I would love to sleep."_

_" Of course Cher, I'll let you alone."_ Toni took her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes. _But Cher just knows that I'm here for you, whenever you decided that you are done with this shit. I'm here for you "_

Cheryl smirked, she was always a little flirty with Toni. " _I know Topaz you are my knight in a white blouse, now go back to work I promise I'll be careful."_

 _"Okay take care."_ Toni left the room sad but with hope that someday this broken girl will leave this life and get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more I write more longer are the chapter I have 6 written already. I hope you enjoyed. kudos and comments are always appreciated. Leave me your feedback, what would you like to see next?
> 
> See you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl came back at the hospital with an other problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> This one is a little longer I hope you'll like it.

A couple of days later, Cheryl was released from the hospital. Toni hasn't heard from the red haired girl for days, which was good for now, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the younger will be back in the ER Room. Cheryl was what she could call a regular client. She has been there so often that she almost had a bed reserved at her name.

It was a really calme night, which was something really rare around here with all the gang rivality. The pink haired girl like to have night like that sometimes, it was giving her time to file all the paper works from the past week. She was writing her notes when sweet pea, the nurse, Who was her best friend around here appeared in front of her. _"Hey Tiny"_

_"Hey sweet pea how's your night"_

_"It's really calm, I bet the storm is about to come"_

There was some unwritten law in the ER and one of them was to not say that the storm was coming when they were having a peaceful night cause each time it wasn't ending we'll.

_" Could you not? Please I'm enjoying my calm night."_

Sweet pea laughed at her comment _" Sorry Tiny, but you know it's always how it works around here. Anyway, how's your Friend red doing?_

_"She was released a couple of days ago, she is okay, I guess but, I know she'll be back."_

_" It's sad I know you kind of like her."_

Toni could feel her Heart clenched at is words. _"I don't like her sweet pea she's just an old friend."_

Sweet pea knew she was more than that, but he didn't want to start an argument about this. _"Yeah she's your Friend."_

Toni didn't just like her, she has been in love with her since forever. Cheryl Blossom was her best friend, she was the most beautiful girl in Town, if not in the world, she was Toni's first kiss. She won't stop trying until there's no more hope left and if she was still breathing, they were hoping.

_" I'll try to finish my reports while it's still calm around here."_

_" Call me if you need anything Toni"_

_"Yeah of course."_ Toni went back to her paper and continue to write her reports.

An hour later,the Bell rang in the ER, which was announcing an upcoming trauma, a woman's voice calling it. _" Incoming trauma here in 10 minutes."_

Toni got Up and went to the reanimation room with the rest of the team. _"Do we have more information?"_

A nurse answered her. _" It's a possible overdose Doctor Topaz."_

_"Okay, go get the crash cart and some naloxone please."_

_" Yes Doctor Topaz"_ The nurse went to get what Toni asked for. When the nurse came back the paramedics entered in the Room.

_" Incoming 21 years old female, overdosed on jingle jangle. We brought her back at the scene with a dose of naloxone, we lost her pulse as we entered here."_

_"Okay guys on my count, One, two, Three."_

They transferred the red haired on a gurney. _" I need to intubate her give me a tube."_

A nurse gave Toni was she needed to perform the intubation. She inserted the tube in the other girl throat while someone was performing CPR.

_" We have to shock her charge to 200"_

Toni took the paddle and shocked her. _"it's not working push 1 of epi and charge to 300."_

The smaller girl shocked her again. " _Come on Cheryl! Charge to 350."_

She shocked her one more Time and her Heart started beating again.

_"Good job Doctor Topaz"_

_Thanks everyone Let's get her to the ICU please."_

Toni quitted the room and went straight into a closet where no one could see her and she just sobbed, she was emotionally drained. She stayed There crying and being really worried for her Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Once again thaks for reading, Comments and kudos are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just sweet pea and Toni talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this story will be like 12 chapters long and it's almost all write on paper I just need to type it here. So enjoy this one.

Sweet pea saw she entered in the supply closet, he followed her and knocked softly on the door. _"Hey Tiny, I know you are in there, are you okay?"_

 _"I'm...I'm fine sweet pea go back to work"_ He could hear Toni's voice trembled with the emotion. He opened the door to be sure she was okay, he knew how she felt about that girl and saw her like that must be really hard for Toni. _" Hey She'll be fine, Toni you saved her, you know if it wasn't you tonight I'm not sure she would have made it some Doctor would have abandoned at the first shock with her history. You should go home and get some rest"_

_"No it's fine, I'm going to finish my shift and go see her after."_

_"Why Do you Do that to yourself. Why are you so attached to her anyway. She's just some girl you knew in High school."_

_"She's more than that she's special to me"_

_" Yeah, I know she was your friend since middle school, but you barely talk to her anymore."_

_" She's my first love sweet, we were best friends back then. We were always together, we had a sleepover and stuff you know. I had a big Crush on her and one night her mother wasn't home, we were watching a movie. We kissed that night, we were each other first kiss. After that night, her life bécane an awful nightmare. The homophobic bitch she had as a mother kicked her out and disowned her. That's the reason she turned herself to the serpents she had no one else to give her food and a roof. This kiss is the reason she's so fucked Up._

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sweet pea slowly touches her arm. _" Hey, it's not your fault Tiny, now I understand Why you want to help her if you ever need help I'll Do what I can to help you."_

_"Yeah thanks sweet, I'm going to the ICU and see how she's doing. Call me if you need me."_

Toni got out of the closet and went upstairs to the ICU unit. She sat on the chair in Cheryl's Room. the following week was just her going to work and straight to cheryl's room after. She didn't want the Girl to wake up alone, since none of the fucking serpents were There for her.

On thursday night she went in that room she knew so we'll now like she did for the last week. She sat on that inconfortable chair where she mostly slept this week and she took the red head's hand, she was even paler than usual if this was even possible. She sat There with her best friend's hand in hers and just waited. A couple of hours passed when she saw the fingers of her friend moving slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one I hope you enjoyed it, I will update later this week. I have an idea for another story it will be a series of one shot of important moments in choni's life. what do you think about that? comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl wakes up and realize some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I know I'm not the best writer, but i'm writing it for fun.

Toni looked up at her. _"Hey Cher, it's me Toni you are okay."_

Toni could see the panic in Cheryl's eyes, the girl just woke up in a hospital bed with a tube down her throat. _"Cher I'm going to remove the tube, you are going to blow when I'll tell you okay? Squeeze my hand if you understand."_

The taller Girl Squeeze her hand. _" Okay Cheryl blow. "_ The red head blew so Toni could easily remove the tube.

Cheryl couches lot from the irritation in her throat. Toni grabbed a glass of water and brought It to Cheryl's lips. _" Here, drink."_ And the red haired girl took a sip of water. _" Do you remember what happened?'_

_" No, I don't"_

_" Okay, you overdosed on jingle jangle, you died in the ER, your heart stopped, but I brought you back. You were in a coma for 7 days, you will be okay now."_

Cheryl was really shocked about what happen. _" Shit, Do you know if any serpents came to see me ?"_

_" No Cher I'm the only one who came"_

_"Why are you so nice to me, even my family don't want me"_

_"You know Why Cher."_ Toni looked at the ground.

_" I know, but, I want to hear it from you."_

Toni looked up in her eyes. _"You know I love you Cheryl."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_" Aren't you tired of being the Queen of the buskers, you could be so Much more."_

_"No one can help me. Beside the serpents."_

_"They weren't There for you Cher, I want to help you."_

_" It will be so hard to quit everything Toni, you can't just leave the serpents. There's a price to pay."_

Toni took her hand and looked in her eyes. _" If you want to quit and get clean I'll be there for you every step of the way. I'm serious when I Say I want to help you."_

Tears were rolling down on Cheryl's cheeks. It was the first time in a really long Time that she was feeling hope. _" You really want to help me TT?"_

It was the first time in years that Cheryl called her that. _" Yes Cher, I'll be there for you I promise."_

_" Then I'm willing to try."_

_"When you are out of here, you are going to come and live in my house and I'm going to help you as much as I can. The first few weeks are going to be tough, but you'll get through it, I promise."_

_" You'll stay with me ?"_ Cheryl Said with tears in her eyes.

_" Yes, Cher I have some vacation to take. I'll be there for you."_

_"Thank you Toni"_

Toni hugged Cheryl _" Everything Will be okay Cher Bear."_

The two girls looked at each other with a small smile on their lips. Those plump lips, Toni wanted to kiss her so bad, but it will have to wait, she needed to save her Friend first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm currently working on another one, it's a serie of one shot about different things in choni's life.  
> I'm looking for someone to help me if you are interested dm me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is bringning Cheryl home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are still reading this. It's going to have 11 chapters. I'm currently working on another story.

Cheryl spent the remaining week in the hospital with Toni by her side, she was not feeling that bad, a little sore from her broken ribs because of the cpr, but she didn't have any sevrage symptoms. They gave her some médication for it, she knew that once she was released it was going to be a lot more garder, but she was ready for this.

Toni took her vacation and she spent each day with her, she had a month to take and she was really happy to spend these days in helping Cheryl. Toni went to the red haired room like she did for the last week. She entered in the room smilling at the sight of the other girl.

_"Hello T.T, you seem really happy this morning."_

_" I am and it's because I have some good news for you."_

The redhead girl smiled. _" and what is this good news?"_

_" You are going to be released today, which mean you are sleeping in a real bed tonight."_

_"That's great."_ Cheryl was a little nervous about going home, she knew the temptations will be There and she will not have the meds to help her.

Toni sat on her bed and took her hand. _" Hey, I'm going to take care of you, you'll see I'm a pretty good Doctor."_

_" Yeah, you know what really matters to me?"_

_" No, Tell me."_

The red haired girl smirked while looking at her, taking her flirty voice. _" I Wanna know if you are good with cuddle."_

During the past week, Cheryl was getting more and more flirty Toni and she liked it, but IT was harder for her to control herself. _" You'll have to wait until we are home to know."_

_"I already know that you are a good kisser."_

Toni blushed. _" Stop Cher, we were like 14 I'm sure it was awful."_

Cheryl closed the gap between them. _" I promise you it was good, otherwise I don't think I would remember the feeling of those soft lips of yours on mine."_

Toni looked down at Cheryl's plumb lips, they were really close to kiss each other when the doctor entered the room, ruining the moment. _" Miss Blossom, I'm here to release you. So I'm going to write you a prescription for some medications if the sevrage symptoms get worse after you come back home. Do you have any question?"_

_"No Doctor, I'm all good. Thank you."_

_"Then I'll let you pack your things and go home. You are in good hands with doctor Topaz."_

_"I know, thank you."_

The Doctor gave the prescription to Toni and left the room.

Cheryl started to pack her things. _" I bet the doctor's right and you have really talented hands Topaz."_

_"Stop it Cheryl, we have to pack your things if we want to go home."_

_" I'll stop flirting with you for now, but I know you like it a lot."_

They finished packing Cheryl's stuffs and Toni helped her getting dressed.

_" You ready Cher Bear?"_

_"Yeah, Let's go T.T"_

_" Do you wanna stop at the pharmacy before we head home?"_

_" No, I would like to try without it at first."_

_" Okay Cher."_ Toni took Cheryl's bag and helped her to get in the car. The ride to Toni's appartement was in a confortable silence. They stopped in front of the apartment bulding in the north side. Nothing too extravagant, but enough to be comfortable Toni opened the door of the 2 bedroom apartement. _" So it's not much but it's my home."_

 _" T.T it's so Much better than my trailer on the southside_."

Toni took the younger girl's hand. _" Come, I'll show you your Room._ " There was a small bed and a drawer, there was a tv hanged on the wall.

_" Make yourself home Cher Bear and feel free to borrow any of my clothes if you need."_

_"You are too good for me Toni."_

_" I'm just being a good Friend. That's all."_

_" You are more than that Miss Topaz."_

Toni puts Cheryl's bag in front of the bed.

" _Do you need anything? Are you Hungry?"_

_" In fact, I could really use some sleep in a real bed and I bet you could too."_

Toni walked to the door. _" you're right, I let you sleep, if you need anything I'll be.."_ Cheryl cut her. _" T.T would you stay with me in the bed."_ She took her hand. _" we could just.. cuddle."_

_" Yes, I would love that too, I'll go grab some pajama I'll be back."_

_" Toni we are not kid anymore, sleep in your T shirt. I don't care if you dont have any pants on, except if you care."_

_" No I don't care."_

The two girls went to bed only on their T-shirts and panties. They were craving for each other since forever, but tonight IT was about Cheryl feeling safe. The Redhead put her head on Toni's chest, the pinkette stroked her friend's hair which helped the other girl fall asleep faster.

The next morning they woke up in each other arms, which was weird but still so right.

Toni stayed There until Cheryl woke up. The taller girl opened her eyes a little after Toni. _" Hey"_ she said with her tired voice. " _I haven't slept so well in a long time."_

_" Same here."_

Cheryl with her cute half smile looked at Toni. _" Now I know that you are a good cuddler."_

_" I'm comfortable I guess."_

_" I would like to verify something."_

_" Go ahead."_

Cheryl closed the gap between Them, looking at Toni's lips with desire. _" I wanna know if it is possible to be a better kisser than you were back then."_

The petite girl looked in cheryl's eyes. _" You can verify yourself if you want."_ The taller girl's lips were on hers within seconds it was soft, her lips were perfect. They continued kissing like that for a while, not getting enough of each other, until Cheryl broke the kiss. _" So it is possible to be better than you were."_

_" You are not bad yourself, Blossom."_

_" Shut up Topaz and come here so I'll show you how good I am."_

Their lips connected again, this time it was more passionate. It was like two puzzle pièces fitting perfectly together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. So like I said I'm working on another one and It's going to be a one shot series about little moments in Choni Life so if you have any idea feel free to dm me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get harder for Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter the same day, I just want to finish this one and concentrate on my other one. Enjoy.

It took Cheryl a couple of days before truly feeling the sevrage symptoms, since they gave her medication at the hospital. It started with a little headache, which was tolerable, but today was the worst Day so far.

_" Cher, how are you feeling today?"_

_"Honestly like shit T.T."_ She was shivering under the blanket.

_"Do you want to eat something?"_ Toni was worried for her.

_" No thank you, I would take a hot bath, maybe this could make me warmer."_

_"Yeah, maybe, wait here I'm gonna run it for you."_

Toni get up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She opened the water, letting the bath filled with hot water. When the bath was ready she came back to the room to get Cheryl. 

_" It's ready"_ She tended her hands to help her out of bed.

_" Thank you Toni."_

" _It's really nothing Cher, I just want you to be better."_ They entered in the bathroom. _" Do you need any help?"_ The red haired undressed herself, Toni wasn't looking at her with no further thoughts she just found that girl really beautiful. " _Would you just help me to get in please?"_

_"Of course."_ The smaller girl helped her friend to get in the bath. _" Call me if you need anything okay?"_

_" Yes I will."_

_" Do you want me to make something to eat."_

_" Yeah maybe ,some soup. I'm not really hungry."_

_" Okay enjoyed your bath beautiful."_ Toni walked out the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She wasn't really a cook, she had canned soup so she reheated a can of chicken soup.

While Toni was cooking, Cheryl tried to enjoy her bath, but she was still shivering even in the hot water and she was feeling really nauseous. After maybe 15 minutes she understood that she wasn't getting any better, so she called Toni. _" T.T..."_

Toni appeared in the door frame. _" yes, are you ready to get out?"_

_" Yes, please."_ The brunette approached her and took her hand to help her out, she wrapped her in a towel. _" Are you feeling a little better?"_

_" Not really, I'm feeling nauseous, but I haven't eaten in a while so maybe some soup Will be good."_

_"I made some chicken soup."_

Cheryl was getting dressed. _"Thanks T.T, it's really perfect"_

The girls walked to the kitchen together, Cheryl sat at the table while Toni served them." _Here you go, maybe it'll help you feel better."_

_"I hope so."_ She started to eat slowly with Toni, but it didn't make her feel any better.

_" Cher I know you're not feeling we'll I'm a Doctor, remember? You can Tell me when you don't feel good, you don't have to be strong all the Time."_

_" I know it's an old habit. I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."_

She gets up and walked to the bathroom, she kneeled down in front of the toilet and she started throwing up the little she ate today. Toni heard her, so she came to her, sat down behind her and took her hair. " _It's okay Cher, in a couple of days you will be better_ " She draw circles on the other girl's back while she was emptying her stomach.

She threw up a lot during the afternoon, Toni was getting worried she gave her some pedialyte, but she wasn't keeping anything. _" Don't you want me to get the meds they prescribed you_?"

" _You have no idea how much I want a dose right now.'"_ She growned. " _It would be so easy."_

 _" I know that Cher Bear, but you are stronger than this, but being strong doesn't mean you have to suffer like this."_ Toni was stroking her hair to help keep her calm.

_" You wanna know Why I don't want the medication?"_

_"Tell me."_

_" I wanna feel all the pain, cause if someday I'm stupid enough to want to relapse, my body will remember how much I suffer to get clean."_

_" Okay ,I undersand and I'll be there for you, beautiful."_ She continued to stroke her hair, she understood why Cheryl was doing that but she Hayes to see her suffered like that.

_" I know it's only going to last a couple of days and you're here with me T.T it's helping me a lot to have you."_

_" I'll stay by your Side all the Time."_

_" Yeah I know."_

After a few days the redhead started to feel a lot better. Now, the girls were really enjoying their time together. Cheryl was clean for 3 Weeks, the harder part was passed and with Toni she had no temptations for drugs. In fact, she found a new drug in Toni she was addicted to those beautiful lips. The girls kissed a lot, but they weren't official yet. Toni wanted to wait before asking her out, they were enjoying things between them for now. So it was all about cuddling and Kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl past is coming for her

Toni's vacation was almost done. She was scheduled to return to work in a couple of days. The last week had been awesome, she spent all of her time with Cheryl, they didn't really go out, but they stayed home watching some movies, cuddling and kissing. They weren't an official thing yet, but they were always giving quick peck and soft kisses to each other and they were enjoying the other girl's company. They had some PG13 moments, but they didn't take the things to the next step yet, they wanted to wait for everything to be set and they really wanted their relationship to work.

Cheryl hasn't really slept in her room lately, they were always sleeping in Toni's bed which was really comfortable by the way. The young girl was really grateful for Toni. '' Cher are you going to be okay when I'll be back to work'.'' The Pinkette was a little worried that she would be tempted to relapse while alone.

'' Of course, T.T I'm feeling a lot better, plus you'll have to go back to work eventually.''

'' You can always call me if you need anything,''

'' I know, you are so good to me.'' She gave a soft kiss to Toni. '' I'll go to the southside grab my stuff while you'll be at work. I love wearing your clothes, but I would like to have some of mine here if that's okay.''

'' Of course babe, but I don't want you to go there alone.'' They started giving each other pet names a little while ago.

'' I'll ask Veronica to drive me.''

'' Okay then.'' Toni was really happy that Cheryl had Veronica, she was her only friend from the northside and she really cared about the red haired.

On wednesday Toni had to return to work, she was worried for Cheryl, but she knew her girl was strong enough for this.Toni had her back against the door. '' You are sure you are going to be okay.''

'' Yes my love. I'll go to the trailer with Veronica to get my stuff and she's going to stay with me, after we'll watch a movie until you come back.''

''Okay, be carful and if you need anything you call me.''

'' I will. Now go you are going to be late.''

'' Hey, I want my kiss before.''

'' You are so needy T.T''

''It's not my fault your lips are so addicting.''

They shared a soft but passionate kiss before Toni went to work. She Arrived at the hospital, happy to be back, happy to have Cheryl and really happy that she didn't have to worry she will end in the ER again.

Sweet pea saw Toni and immediately he knew that she was in a good mood. "Welcome back Tiny."

" Thanks sweet."

"Did you have a great Time."

" Yes the first weeks were hard, but she's good now."

" So your red Friend is still There?"

" Yes and she is clean now."

" Wow I'm really happy Toni, That's great. Is she your girlfriend now?"

" I haven't asked her yet, I'm kind of living the moments with her For now."

" So what you are just fucking with no attach."

" God, don't be so rude,we kiss a lot, we sleep and by sleep I really mean sleeping sweet pea. We cuddle all the time, I'm gonna ask her as soon as we settle things."

" Good for you Tiny, you seem to really like her."

" Yes I Do."

Cheryl called her Friend Veronica to come with her to the trailer park on the Southside. Veronica was one of the oldest Friend she had. They knew each other since elementary school. Even while Cheryl was a serpent and was struggling with addiction, Ronnie never abandoned her, she still called her often even if the redhead didn't want to talk to her. Now that the Blossom girl was better, Veronica was more the happy to be reunite with her friend and to help her with everything she needed.

She asked her her friend to come and get her around Noon, she was less likely to see someone at this time. During the short ride to the Southside, the girls talked mostly about Cheryl New romance.

" So how is it going with your doctor?"

" It's great really, everything just feel so right with her. She's perfect."

" Oh, Blossom you are so in love."

" With her? I have been since forever, she is my soulmate. I haven't felt anything like this before."

Veronica Smiles. " Yeah the butterflies when you see her, the urge to always touch her and her lips..."

" Our lips fitting perfectly together." Cheryl was lost in her thoughts.

" Omg Cher! You are definitely in love ! Tell her."

" When I get all my things settle I want to start something new with good base I want it to last."

" Being in Love suit you Cheryl." The red haired blushed a little and made Veronica laugh since she really loves to tease her friend.

" Oh, by the way, if you are looking for a job I could have something for you at Pops."

" Thanks V, but I want to go back to school and Toni really wants me to focus on this."

"That's cool ! What Do you want to study?"

" I Wanna be a social worker and help kids like me to not go in the wrong path."

" Wow, That's really great." Ronnie stopped in front of the trailer." Hey be safe Cher.?"

" Don't worry Everyone is still sleeping here."

Cheryl went into the trailer, she was in her room putting her clothes in her bag, she was almost ready to go when she Heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen she turned and saw Penny Peabody.

" Shit Penny I was leaving I don't want any trouble."

" Oh Blossom, you are cute, but you are already in trouble. Do you think you could just leave the serpents without any consequences?"

" What to you want? Money? "

" No, I just want your tattoo back."

" What the fuck you can't Do that"

" Of course I can, I can Do whatever I want."

" Just let me go Penny."

Penny didn't Say a word and punch Cheryl in the face breaking her nose, the younger girl felt dizzy and felt on the ground. Penny took the occasion to kick Cheryl in the ribs multiple time. She was tough, but it was hurting. The older serpents lift the red head shirt and start cutting the tattoo on her left Side. Cheryl hold her cry cause she knew it would be worse if she made a sound. Penny finished her work removing the skin with the tattoo on it."

" I don't want to see you here ever again Blossom." And she just left Cheryl there bleeding. The girl took the last bit of energy she had to get up and walked out the trailer. She had blood on her face and her shirt was soaked with more blood.

Ronnie saw her walking out of the trailer, she gets out the car and went to her to help her. " Fuck Cher what happen."

" Penny Peabody." The Raven haired Girl helped her friend in the car.

" How? I look at the door the whole Time and I saw no one."

"She went through the back, it's not your fault."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

" No, I'm fine,I've Seen worst."

" Cher you are bleeding a lot you will need stitches."

" Okay,but I only want Toni."

" Fine,we'll ask for Toni."

" They drove to the hospital,Veronica helped her out of the car and helped her sit while she went to the nurse's station. Sweet pea was the one responsible for the admission.

" Hi, we would like to see Doctor Topaz."

" I'm Sorry miss, but you can't ask for a Doctor in particular,just sit there and we Will call your number when it's your turn."

Sweet pea hadn't moved his eyes from the computer. 

" Please it's her friend."

Sweet pea looked at the girl sat in front of him and he recognised Cheryl. " God! Her again, go to Room 2 I'll get the doctor."

Veronica did as told and helped Cheryl into the room 2 and helped her on the bed.

Sweet pea Found Toni Who was writing her notes. " Doctor Topaz we have an emergency."

Toni got Up. " What is it sweet?"

" It's Cheryl, she's in Room 2."

With no further information she ran to the room 2. She opened the door and saw her girl beaten on the bed. " Omg Cher, what happen."

Veronica looked at Toni. " It's Penny."

" Why?" Cheryl looked at her." It's Payback for leaving the serpents. It looks worse than it is babe."

" Let me clean you first." She started cleaning the blood from the young girl's face. " Your nose is broken baby."

" That bitch" Toni put some tape on her nose to stabilised it."

She lifted Cheryl shirt to look at her ribs. " What the hell? She Cut your tattoo? She's a fucking crazy bitch."

" Calm down T.T, I'm okay It doesn't hurt that Much."

Toni cleaned the wound with some alcohol. Which made Cheryl grinned. She put a gaze on it and made a pansement. She looks at the red haired ribs Who were slightly blue. She slowly touched to see if it was broken. The red head groaned at her touch. " I'm so sorry baby." She gave Cheryl a Soft kiss."

Veronica Who was still in the room smiled at this. " You two are seriously too cute."

Cheryl smiled at the Raven haired comment. " You have two broken ribs Cher, but you'll be fine."

" Thanks T.T"

" I'm gonna take you home my shift's almost over."

Veronica got Up. "I'll let you two alone, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Veronica." Toni Said.

Ronnie made her way back to her car and drove home.

Meanwhile, Toni told sweet pea she was heading out early, he understood the situation, she took Cheryl home, they laid on the bed. " I'm Sorry Toni."

" It's not your fault if Peabody is a crazy bitch.".

"You're right, at least now I'm done with Them."

" I'm Glad to hear that."

They cuddled in silence for a while until Cheryl talked. " T.T, I know what I want to Do with my life."

" Tell me Babe."

" I Wanna be a social worker and help kids like me."

" Wow, baby Who can Do better than someone who lived the same things than Them. This is really a great Idea, I'll help you pay for school don't worry."

" Thank you Toni you are so nice to me I don't deserve this."

" I want you to focus on school." She was stroking the other girl's hair. 

" Toni?"

" What is it Cher bear?"

" What are we?"

"What Do you want us to be?"

" Girlfriend ?"

" I wanted to ask you for a while, you know."

"Me too, I waited to get settled before."

" So we are girlfriends now?

" Yes, we are."

Cheryl smiled and kissed Toni with passion, the Pink haired could feel her girlfriend smiled against her lips and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope it doesn't suck too much hehe. So 2 more chapters to go. Kudos and feedback are always really appreciated. Follow me on tweeter if you want @canadiangleek18.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make love together for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning*** So I tried to write it I hope IT doesn't suck to much.

They were dating for 3 months now they had their little routine. They shared a kiss each time one of Them was leaving the house. Toni was still Working in the ER. Cheryl started her classes at the Community college and she was one of the best students on her classes, she was taking it really seriously and she was working hard. She didn't worry about money, thanks to Toni Who was paying for everything.

They had a date night every week, because Toni wanted to make Up for the long hours she spent at her job, even if Cheryl was okay with her Working a lot. Tonight was one of their date night and Toni had a great idea for tonight.

" Hey baby, are you ready?"

" No T.T. because you wont be Telling me where we are going so I can't dress properly."

" You'll be perfect in anything, just wear something warm."

" Okay my love." Cheryl puts on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top. She put on Toni's sweatshirt.

"You look really hot in my clothes." Toni approached her their face being really Closed. " Yeah, you think so?" " Humm yes really hot." Toni kissed her girlfriend with passion. They hadn't had sex yet and the sexual tension between Them was just getting Higher and Higher. They wanted to take their time which, was okay, but they were like horny teenagers sometimes. They broke the kiss." Let's go baby you're going to love it."

" I love every moment with you."

They walked out the house, get in the car and made their way to the sweet water River.

They got out the car, Toni went to open the trunk, she took some warm blanket and the snacks. She put one of the blankets on the ground so they could sit on it.

" Come here baby." Cheryl made her way and sat next to Toni, Who put the warm blanket on Them, Cheryl snuggle up next to her.

" There's shooting stars tonight and I know how Much you like it."

" You remember that? I told you about this when we were kids."

" I can't forget anything about you."

" You are perfect." Cheryl put her lips on Toni's and they started Kissing slowly. They continued like that until Cheryl broke the kiss. "Look Toni a star! We have to make a wish."

" No need baby, I already have everything I dreamt of, You."

" You are such a sweet talker T.T."

"I only Tell you the truth."

Cheryl look at her softly, she put her hand on the other girl cheek, looking in her eyes, then to her plump lips, she leaned toward her girlfriend and kiss her tenderly, Toni kissed her back. IT wasn't a heated kiss like they often shared, it was Soft and filled with love. After a couple of minutes, Cheryl broke the kiss. "I love you T.T. I'm so on love with you."

Toni had a wild smile on her lips. " I love you too, I always knew you were the love of my life."

IT was their first I love you. They stayed There in each other arms, talking about everything, laughing and smiling.

After hours spending There, Cheryl started to get cold, but she didn't want to go, this moment was perfect. Toni could feel her shivering a little. " Wanna go home baby? You're cold." " But T.T, this is so perfect, I'm good in your arms."

" I know, but you could be in my arm at home without risking to get a cold."

" So, you promise me to cuddle once we get home?"

" Of course baby." Toni got Up and took Cheryl's hands to help her Up. " Let's go home."

Cheryl got in the car while Toni put the blanket in the trunk. The Pink haired drove Them back to her apartment. The girls put on their Panama and went to bed. Cheryl immediately laid her head on Toni and Toni Stroked her beautiful red hair.

Cheryl kissed her, Toni reciprocated, it was Soft at first, but it became nerdy, Toni's lips trailed down her girlfriend's neck. " You are perfect Cher. I'm going to worship every inch of that beautiful body of yours."

Toni continued to kiss Cheryl's neck, sucking that sensitive spot. Cheryl moaned at the sensation. The petite Girl Reach the taller Girl shirt and helped her to take IT off, revealing this perfect breast. She kissed her down through her breast, taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking IT while her hand was taking care of the other boob.

" You are perfect baby, so beautiful and all mine."

Cheryl could feel the wetness grown between her legs as Toni continued to take care of her breast. the Pink haired Girl trailed her Kisses down to her belly button, she took off Cheryl pants she continued her Kisses while she was Closed to Cheryl's center.

" Stop teasing Toni I need you."

" Patience baby, it's not teasing I'm just taking my Time and tasting every inch of your body." Toni took off Cheryl's panties, she kissed her clit one Time, which made Cheryl moaned. She insert one finger through her girlfriend's folds.

" My baby is so wet for me."

"I'm literally dripping for you T.T., God just Do something, please."

" So needy, I love it."

Toni's mouth was Now in her center, her tongue going on and out her folds. Cheryl was moaning louder her hands un Toni's hair to keep her closer. Toni continued her trust in her with her talented tongue. "I'm so close Toni."

Toni kept Up the pace, took one of Cheryl's boob un her hand playing with her nipple.

" Toni.." Cheryl came hard, moaning Toni's name."fuck that was good."

"I'm not done yet babe."

Toni kissed her hard, Cheryl could taste herself on Toni's tongue. The smaller girl puts two fingers in her girlfriend, pumping in and out hard, she knew Cheryl wasn't going to last very long, she could feel her walls clenching around her fingers. " Toni .. I'm goona come."

Toni added a third finger and started pumping faster. " Then come for me baby Girl."

Cheryl arches her back screaming Toni's name while she came. " That was hot, my love."

"Your body is perfection baby."

" I'll return the favor in five, you exhaust me T.T."

" Just sleep baby, I'm not going anywhere, you could always pleasure me tomorrow and every Day you want."

"Okay." She snuggled up against Toni. " I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad It was my first time writing smut. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 1 chapter left After I'll update My choni oneshot serie,


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue you'll see how choni is doing a couple of years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter.

They were officially dating for almost a year now and everything was great, they loved each other so much.

Cheryl was a year sober, she was doing great, Toni was her rock. They had a date night at least once a week, the pinkette was still working at the ER and the red haired was doing really we'll on school.

When Cheryl finished her degree after 4 years of hard work, Toni was there to watch her lover receive her we'll deserved diploma.

" Congrats baby, you deserve this. You work so hard."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, T.T, you save me."

" I helped you cher, you did all the hard work."

" I love you Toni."

Toni smiled at Cheryl's words, she pulled out a little box from her pocket, Cheryl knew what was coming and she had tears rolling down her eyes.

" I love you too Cher Bear. I loved you back then, I love you now and I Will love you forever." She was down on one knee. " Cheryl Blossom will you do me the honour of becoming my wife.?"

" Oh my God , Yes! Of course." They kissed each other hard with so Much love and passion.

A year and a half later, after 6 years together, they tied the knot in front of their friends and family.

" Cheryl I'm in love with you since the first time I saw you. I Will be There for you always like I promised you in that hospital 6 years ago. I will love you for the rest of my life. I love you."

" Toni 6 years ago I was such a mess, a broken girl with so many problems, you are the only one Who tried to help me, you saved my life T.T. I want more than anything to spend my entire life with you. I love you."

" You may kiss the bride." They kissed in front of all their loves ones.

After their wedding, they worked really hard to open the Topaz Center, a center where they'll help young people struggling with addiction. Cheryl was the social worker and Toni was the doctor. Toni continued to work at the hospital one night a week, cause it was her passion, but she loved to work with Cheryl at the center.

They started talking about babies 2 years after their wedding. Snuggled in their bed, Cheryl started the conversation. " T.T, I'm ready you know."

" You want to have a little Topaz running around the house?"

" More than anything Toni."

" We'll make an appointment then baby."

Since Cheryl had been in so much fight and got so many injuries, Toni will carry the baby. They tried 4 times before it works.

Toni went into labor on a cold February night. " Come on Toni, she's almost here."

"I can't cher I'm so tired." She was all sweaty and in pain, she was in labour for 6 hours now, but she was the most beautiful girl, Cheryl had never Seen.

" Yes, you can baby, one more."

2 pushes later, their baby girl Maddy rose Topaz was in Toni's arms." She's perfect Toni, just like you. I love you."

" I love you."

10 years after it has all begun, the center was doing really well, they helped many young boys and girls. Maddy was a beautiful 2 years old, she had darker skin like Toni, with red hair since they chose a red haired donor.

Toni was pregnant with their second child, they used Cheryl's egg this time and they were having a baby Boy.

They Found each other in the darkest Time of their life, but it was safe saying, they were going to be happy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was a long road for me my first ever multi chapter fic in a language that is not my native one. I really hope you enjoyed this even if it was short. If you are interested I'm working in a series of one shot, in the life of choni it's a longuer one and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. So see you in the next one guys. Oh and comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Leave your feedbacks please and I would love to know what you think and what you would like to see in this.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See you next week.


End file.
